1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thickened or viscosified organic compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to shear thinnable, thickened compositions containing water-miscible, organic liquid compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thickened or viscous compositions containing water-miscible organic liquids have found use in a wide variety of applications. For example, such thickened compositions can be used as coating removers to remove paint, varnish and similar coatings from surfaces; graffiti removers; deicers for use on aircraft; etc. Typically, these thickened organic liquid-containing compositions contain the desired, water-miscible (soluble) organic liquid and a thickening additive that imparts the desired rheological properties to the composition. For example, in the case of coating removers, e.g., paint removers, it is desirable that the compositions exhibit sufficient viscosity so as to adhere to inclined, e.g., vertical surfaces. In the deicing of aircraft, it is particularly important that the composition exhibit sufficient viscosity to adhere to the inclined surfaces of the wings until removed by wind shear lest the air foil surfaces not be properly deiced.
A desirable property of thickened compositions containing water-miscible organic liquids is that of thixotropic or shear thinning behavior. Such formulations revert from highly viscous gels in the quiescent state to readily pourable or fluid compositions upon the application of a moderate shearing force such as manual shaking, moderate stirring or the like. This shear thinning characteristic makes it possible to readily incorporate the composition into formulations that can be sprayed or similarly applied.